


Lollypop

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Candy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fic inspired by this Dell commercial: http://youtu.be/UBXYU746jEw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollypop

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

He’s sitting across the room; that snarky little Arkansas brat is sitting there like a five year old licking a lollypop. He’s pursing his lips—in an almost pornographic manner—as he sucks the sweet treat into his mouth.

 

I look away trying to find something else to focus on.  Megan is sitting in Anoop’s lap making kissy faces.  Nope, that’s definitely not what I want to watch.  I think I might go blind with all their cuteness.  Hmm what else?  Michael is sitting at the table with his laptop.  The twitter homepage is up and he’s typing away.  He must be twitter partying again.  Nope, that’s not worth my attention.

 

My eyes flicker back to Kris.  Oh God!  That is so worth my attention, but bad for my awakening cock.  His pretty little pink tongue is lapping that lolly and here I am in my mind replacing it with something much more entertaining.  Mmm damn, must find something else to look at.

 

Danny.  Yes, Danny is always a safe bet.  I glance over to where he’s sitting flopped back on the couch, eyes deeply focused on the book in his lap.  From the looks of it he probably is asking for forgiveness for buying that intimacy kit at the 7-11 the other day.  I feel bad for intruding on his private moment though the thought of that intimacy kit does make me giggle.  He only bought it because the boys dared him and upon opening it and finding a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs decided it was more my flavor.  He had the pinkest cheeks I’ve ever seen when he handed it to me and told me I could probably get more use out of it then he could.

 

Back to Kris and his pretty pink tongue, lapping that lolly.  He looks up at me, eyes sparkling, almost knowing.  He sucks the lolly back into his mouth suggestively, all the while watching my face.

 

I find myself shifting in my seat trying to take some of the pressure off my now aching cock.  Kris smiles sweetly around the lolly before he puts it between his teeth and bites down, making quick work of his prized ‘let’s torture Adam candy.’  He removes the stick, now clean, from his mouth.  There is not even the slightest bit of redness left on the stick from the lollypop.  His smile widens as he gets up and walks down the hall, hips swaying.  He turns around to wiggle his finger at me, all come-hitherish, before walking into the broom closet.

 

So maybe he wasn’t teasing?  That would be a nice change.  I’m gonna have to go find out.


End file.
